Shards of the Mirror Moon
by TwinEnigma
Summary: SasuKarin in drabbles. From start to finish, a world in a mirror. The shards of their life are like a kaleidoscope.
1. 01

**Shards of the Mirror Moon**

**By TwinEnigma**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I write this for profit._

_Warnings and Codes for whole fic: Violence, language, post-series, AU, SasuKarin_

_Format: Drabbles, 50 words and under for Sasuke's POV; switching to 100 words for Karin.  
_

_

* * *

_

**01.**

She glares at him through her glasses, all red-hair and flame.

She's _not_ supposed to be here.

He'd thought he'd cut that bond when he ran her through, but no, here she is.

And she's _furious_.

His blood quickens as she growls his name, eyes blazing red, and charges him.


	2. 02

**Shards of the Mirror Moon**

**By TwinEnigma**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I write this for profit._

_Warnings and Codes for whole fic: Violence, language, AU, SasuKarin_

_Format: Drabbles, so far 50 words and under.  
_

_

* * *

_

**02.**

In the end, he opens his eyes to the real villain – the monster, Madara – but it's almost too late for him.

He presses a hand to his side and lifts it, now stained with wet crimson.

It _is_ too late.

Her red eyes meet his, realizing instantly, and she screams.


	3. 03

**Shards of the Mirror Moon**

**By TwinEnigma**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I write this for profit._

_Warnings and Codes for whole fic: Violence, language, AU, SasuKarin_

_Format: Drabbles, so far 50 words and under.  
_

_

* * *

_

**03.**

He does not expect to wake.

The sight of the hospital ceiling is disorienting and unreal. His body is sore, stiff with bedrest, and his chakra feels strange.

Why have they saved him, a monster in his own right?

He wonders.

That last glimpse of Karin's horrified face lingers ponderously.


	4. 04

**Shards of the Mirror Moon**

**By TwinEnigma**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I write this for profit._

_Warnings and Codes for whole fic: Violence, language, AU, SasuKarin_

_Format: Drabbles, so far 50 words and under.  
_

_

* * *

_

**04.**

He's alone, most of the time.

One day, the door opens and she's there, frowning as she pushes her glasses up on her nose.

"You came back," he asks. "Why?"

"Because," she says, stiffly.

"I don't understand," he says. "You should hate me."

"I could," she pauses, "but I don't."


	5. 05

**Shards of the Mirror Moon**

**By TwinEnigma**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I write this for profit._

_Warnings and Codes for whole fic: Violence, language, AU, SasuKarin_

_Format: Drabbles, so far 50 words and under.  
_

_

* * *

_

**05.**

He doesn't understand her.

It's beyond him why she returns and cares about his well-being. The nurses gossip about it occasionally, saying it's love, and it is clear they pity her.

He doesn't understand.

He hurt her.

He was going to kill her.

He nearly succeeded, too.

Why return then?


	6. 06

**Shards of the Mirror Moon**

**By TwinEnigma**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I write this for profit._

_Warnings and Codes for whole fic: Violence, language, AU, SasuKarin_

_Format: Drabbles, so far 50 words and under.  
_

_

* * *

_

**06.**

Sasuke doesn't like puzzles.

It bothers him when the world is complex and layered. Things are always so much clearer when they're in black and white, instead of muddied shades of grey.

So he watches her, trying to fit her confusing heart into his universe of black and white logic.


	7. 07

**Shards of the Mirror Moon**

**By TwinEnigma**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I write this for profit._

_Warnings and Codes for whole fic: Violence, language, AU, SasuKarin_

_Format: Drabbles, so far 50 words and under.  
_

_

* * *

_

**07.**

There are many girls who love him for his beauty. This, he knows with the perfunctory awareness of a ninja evaluating tools at his disposal. Looks are a weapon he exploits with careful precision. With them, he charms and insults in equal measure.

Perhaps she's also ensnared by his countenance.


	8. 08

**Shards of the Mirror Moon**

**By TwinEnigma**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I write this for profit._

_Warnings and Codes for whole fic: Violence, language, AU, SasuKarin_

_Format: Drabbles, so far 50 words and under.  
_

_

* * *

_

**08.**

"Why do you stay?" he asks her.

She gives him a look over the edge of her book. "I have my reasons," she says, and returns to reading.

"Is it because I'm handsome?" he presses.

She sighs and heads to the door. "If that's what you believe, you're a fool."


	9. 09

**Shards of the Mirror Moon**

**By TwinEnigma**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I write this for profit._

_Warnings and Codes for whole fic: Violence, language, AU, SasuKarin_

_Format: Drabbles, so far 50 words and under.  
_

_

* * *

_

**09.**

If it is not his beauty she desires, then it is his power, he reasons.

He is of old blood, strong and fast, and a very desirable match for any kunoichi, bloody history aside. The potential to control the future lineage of the Sharingan is a temptation few can resist.


	10. 10

**Shards of the Mirror Moon**

**By TwinEnigma**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I write this for profit._

_Warnings and Codes for whole fic: Violence, language, AU, SasuKarin_

_Format: Drabbles, so far 50 words and under.  
_

_

* * *

_

**10.**

"Why do you stay?" he asks.

She stares at him, bewildered.

"Is it because I'm strong? Or because of these eyes?" he adds.

She gets up, fists clenched.

"You're an idiot," she says, "and _blind_. Those eyes can't even see shit when it's right in front of them."

She leaves.


	11. 11

**Shards of the Mirror Moon**

**By TwinEnigma**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I write this for profit._

_Warnings and Codes for whole fic: Violence, language, AU, SasuKarin_

_Format: Drabbles, so far 50 words and under.  
_

_

* * *

_

**11.**

She doesn't return the next day, nor the next after that.

He curls in on himself like an infant, left with only his thoughts and the strange mystery of her answers as company. Her words circle endlessly in the silence.

He is profoundly disturbed to note that he misses her.


	12. 12

**Shards of the Mirror Moon**

**By TwinEnigma**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I write this for profit._

_Warnings and Codes for whole fic: Violence, language, AU, SasuKarin_

_Format: Drabbles, so far 50 words and under.  
_

_

* * *

_

**12.**

"Where have you been?" he demands.

It has been a week.

"Since when did you care?" she retorts, pushing up her glasses.

"I don't," he says automatically.

"Always nice to know when you're wanted," she sighs, rolling her eyes, and sits down.

He watches her until he drifts to sleep.


	13. 13

**Shards of the Mirror Moon**

**By TwinEnigma**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I write this for profit._

_Warnings and Codes for whole fic: Violence, language, AU, SasuKarin_

_Format: Drabbles, so far 50 words and under.  
_

_

* * *

_

**13.**

When he wakes, she is still there. She is asleep, the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest giving it away.

"Why?" he asks himself.

If it isn't his looks or strength, it cannot be his personality. He's cold, cruel and vindictive, hardly hallmarks of desire.

It's an utter mystery.


	14. 14

**Shards of the Mirror Moon**

**By TwinEnigma**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I write this for profit._

_Warnings and Codes for whole fic: Violence, language, AU, SasuKarin_

_Format: Drabbles, so far 50 words and under.  
_

_

* * *

_

**14.**

"Why do you stay?" he asks.

She turns a page in her book. "What's this fixation on my staying? I thought you didn't care."

He frowns. "I'm not fixated."

"It seems to be all you ever ask about," she replies tartly.

"Just tell me, if it bothers you so much."


	15. 15

**Shards of the Mirror Moon**

**By TwinEnigma**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I write this for profit._

_Warnings and Codes for whole fic: Violence, language, AU, SasuKarin_

_Format: Drabbles, so far 50 words and under.  
_

_

* * *

_

**15.**

It's an impasse.

"If you can't figure it out on your own, I'm not telling you," she'd said.

Karin's terribly stubborn when she wants to be and right now she seems to have no intention of cooperating.

Of course, he's not about to let this drop.

He's pretty stubborn, too.


	16. 16

**Shards of the Mirror Moon**

**By TwinEnigma**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I write this for profit._

_Warnings and Codes for whole fic: Violence, language, AU, SasuKarin_

_Format: Drabbles.  
_

_

* * *

_

**16.**

The next day, Karin doesn't come and when the door squeaks open, it is Sakura he sees.

He hasn't seen her since the fight. She looks older, somehow.

"I thought you'd appreciate a familiar face," she says as she takes his vitals.

But she is no longer familiar to him.


	17. 17

**Shards of the Mirror Moon**

**By TwinEnigma**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I write this for profit._

_Warnings and Codes for whole fic: Violence, language, AU, SasuKarin_

_Format: Drabbles.  
_

_

* * *

_

**17.**

Sakura is clinical, exacting, and her face is a practiced blank. On her upper arm, he sees nearly white scars where a claw has raked her. Her hands are callused, the knuckles a mess of scar tissue.

The hands he remembers are unmarred.

This Sakura is a stranger to him.


	18. 18

**Shards of the Mirror Moon**

**By TwinEnigma**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I write this for profit._

_Warnings and Codes for whole fic: Violence, language, AU, SasuKarin_

_Format: Drabbles.  
_

_

* * *

_

**18.**

"Where is she?" he asks, at last.

"Karin?" Sakura asks. She looks at him like he's grown a second head, the only time her detached mask has slipped so far. "She didn't tell you? She's at a hearing."

"For what?"

She hesitates. "You'll find out soon. You have one, too."


	19. 19

**Shards of the Mirror Moon**

**By TwinEnigma**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I write this for profit._

_Warnings and Codes for whole fic: Violence, language, AU, SasuKarin_

_Format: Drabbles.  
_

_

* * *

_

**19.**

Sakura's words remind him that he's a prisoner here.

The room is quiet, no windows and only one door. The chair opposite is soft, plastic, and none of the lights have exposed fixtures.

It is a cell, padded against the world, and he is its sole occupant.

Sakura watches, warily.


	20. 20

**Shards of the Mirror Moon**

**By TwinEnigma**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I write this for profit._

_Warnings and Codes for whole fic: Violence, language, AU, SasuKarin_

_Format: Drabbles.  
_

_

* * *

_

**20.**

Sasuke stares up at the white ceiling, avoiding Sakura.

She avoids touching him for very long and never without the gloves.

He drove her away long ago.

And yet, he did worse to Karin, who returned.

"Why does she visit?" he asks.

Sakura sighs: "I don't think even she knows."


	21. 21

**Shards of the Mirror Moon**

**By TwinEnigma**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I write this for profit._

_Warnings and Codes for whole fic: Violence, language, AU, SasuKarin_

_Format: Drabbles.  
_

* * *

**21.**

It begins as a sort of morbid curiosity.

Karin, almost absurdly in spite of her _righteous_ anger at him, wants to know what's become of Sasuke.

But she doesn't go to him right away.

The first time she tries, her will falters on the way to the door and she turns around straightaway, her back to the door, to _him_. The scar he gave her aches like new and she returns to bed, rubbing at the soreness in an attempt to get it to stop.

She promises herself that next time she'll be braver.

She knows she's stronger than this.

**.**


End file.
